


Control

by SaltySapphic



Series: Pretty Boys [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Boys in Skirts, Fluffy Ending, Lingerie, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Partially Clothed Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Top Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySapphic/pseuds/SaltySapphic
Summary: Hajime gets the little push he needs to make his move
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Pretty Boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095368
Comments: 13
Kudos: 351





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea what sort of au this is, but it's one where Hajime would see Nagito consistently throughout the day. Idk this is just smut I didn't think that hard about it

Nagito gasps as he's pushed against the wall; rough hands on his upper arms keeping him in place.

"Ah, Hajime? Is something wrong?" he asks, a nervous laugh escaping.

"You know exactly what you've been doing," Hajime growls, his hands sliding down and tightly gripping his hips. 

"I'm afraid you'll have to explain," Nagito says regretfully. 

Hajime lurches forward and presses his body against Nagito's, his lips at the other's ear.

"Strutting around in that skirt of yours, showing yourself off," Hajime explains, his voice husky. Nagito whimpers softly and he can feel Hajime smirk. "You've been trying to rile me up, haven't you? You want me to lose control and fuck you senseless, huh?"

Nagito shivers and hesitantly reaches up to grasp at Hajime's arms.

"Aha, that wasn't my plan, but if you want to fuck trash like me, I wouldn't mind. In fact, I would be grateful for Hajime's attention, his hope," he says, tilting his head to the side as Hajime starts kissing his neck.

Hajime leaves open-mouthed kisses along Nagito's neck and throat, making him whimper with the harsh nips to his skin.

His hand slides down Nagito's thigh and yanks his leg up, pulling him flush to his body as he grinds his own thigh into Nagito's crotch.

Nagito's head falls back as he moans, his grip on Hajime's arms tightening. Nagito can feel Hajime's hard cock pressing against his opposite leg.

Hajime hums against Nagito's throat, squeezing his thigh. "You're trembling," he observes, "I bet you could cum just from this, couldn't you?" 

Nagito whines. "If you wanted me to, I could."

Hajime chuckles darkly. "I bet you'd do anything I asked. You're such a slut, but only for me, right?"

Nagito nods his head frantically. "Anything for you, Hajime! Only for you! I'm all yours, I-"

He cuts himself off with a lewd moan as Hajime harshly grinds his knee up.

"Hajime!" Nagito whines, drawing out the last syllable as tears of pleasure fill his eyes.

"Fuck," Hajime curses. "Fuck, you're so hot. I'm going to _ruin_ you, Nagito."

Nagito scrabbles at Hajime's arms as he grinds down on Hajime's leg. "Please," he whimpers. "Please, Hajime, I need you!"

Hajime growls low in his throat and bites down hard on Nagito's neck before pulling back completely. 

Nagito whines, looking at Hajime with pleading eyes. "Did I do something wrong?" he asks.

"No," Hajime says, "I'm taking you to my room."

With that, he gently sets down Nagito's leg and grabs his hand, pulling him in the direction of the dorms.

Nagito stumbles after him, a small smile on his lips.

Nagito is shoved against the door as soon as it's closed, and Hajime presses a rough kiss against his lips.

Nagito moans into the kiss, nearly going limp in Hajime's arms.

Hajime shoves the jacket of Nagito's school uniform off his shoulders, pulling back from the kiss just enough to tug his vest up and off him as well.

"You wear too much," he grumbles against his lips as he skillfully pulls off his tie and yanks his shirt up, out of his skirt.

"My apologies," Nagito pants, "I'll have to wear less just for you."

Hajime groans and bites at his lips as he starts unbuttoning his dress shirt. "I'm not sure I want anyone else to see you like that," he says, pushing Nagito's shirt off his shoulders and onto the floor.

Nagito whines and arches up into Hajime's hands as they start exploring his torso and licking into his mouth.

He falters when he feels one more article of clothing on Nagito's chest.

He pulls back and looks at the olive green lace bra Nagito is wearing with hunger in his eyes.

"What's this?" he asks, not looking away from his chest.

Nagito flushes red and bites his lip before answering. "It helps me feel pretty," he mutters.

Hajime licks his lips. "Well, you're gorgeous," he growls, cupping Nagito's small chest and rubbing his thumbs against his barely covered nipples.

Nagito whimpers and pushes up into his hands, his head falling back against the door as he shivers from pleasure.

"Hajime," he whines, "I know I'm not in any position to be demanding, but I really _need_ you to be inside me."

Hajime hums. "Then beg," he says.

Nagito's eyes widen, but he doesn't hesitate. "Please, Hajime! Please, I need your cock inside of me! I know I'm worthless trash, but I feel so empty, all I can think about is you filling me up! Give me use, make me your cocksleeve, I'll do anything!" 

Hajime curses loudly, his hands sliding down to Nagito's waist and yanking him forward. He turns them around and shoves Nagito down onto the bed before taking off his own jacket and tie. He drops them to the ground and approaches Nagito, who has himself propped up on his elbows, his legs hanging off the side of the bed.

"I hate to be presumptuous," he says, "but may I undress you, as well?"

"Of course," Hajime replies, watching with amusement as Nagito sits up and scrambles to untuck his shirt and start unbuttoning it. As soon as it's open, he starts pressing kisses against his chest, moaning when he feels him flex against his lips as he takes off his shirt.

Hajime runs his fingers through Nagito's hair as he licks up his chest, leaving a trail of drool.

"Good boy," Hajime says, watching as Nagito's eyes roll back and he tries to press his thighs together; though Hajime standing between his legs blocks him from doing so.

Nagito pulls back, panting heavily. He brings up trembling hands to unbuckle Hajime's belt and undo his pants, pulling them and his boxers down far enough to pull out his cock and wrap his hand around it.

Nagito looks up at Hajime, and as soon as he nods, he sucks him into his mouth. 

Hajime groans, tightening his grip in Nagito's hair, trying to keep his hips from fucking into his mouth.

Nagito pulls back with a wet pop, a thick strand of spit and pre keeping them connected.

"You don't have to hold yourself back, Hajime," he says, "I don't have a gag reflex."

Hajime groans low on his throat. "As hot as that is, I'm not sure how much I'll last, and I want to cum inside you."

A shiver runs down Nagito's spine and his eyes roll back at the thought. "Yes, please. I want that. I want to be full of your hope."

"Then get the rest of the way on the bed and flip your skirt up. I want to fuck you in it," Hajime orders.

Nagito kicks off his shoes and scrambles to comply, whimpering as he watches Hajime finish undressing and reach into his bedside table for a bottle of lube.

He climbs on top of Nagito, who immediately spreads his legs, showing off his leaking cock, which is straining against his panties. 

Hajime immediately notices that they match his bra.

He sets the lube aside and runs his hands up Nagito's legs, starting at his socked calves, and going all the way up to his hips. He curls his fingers around the band of his panties and slowly pulls them down, making Nagito squirm with anticipation.

He tosses them aside as soon as they're off, and he grips the underside of Nagito's thighs to lift his legs and spread them apart.

His eyes land on his pretty pink hole and he licks his lips.

"Next time," he says, "I'm going to eat out your pretty little hole and make you cum from it. But right now, I'm too impatient."

Nagito looks up at him with wide eyes, his lips parted in shock. "You want there to be a next time?" he says, awe in his voice.

Hajime looks up with a raised eyebrow. "Definitely. I've wanted you for a while now, there are so many things I want to do to you." 

Nagito shivers and bites his lip, barely hiding a smile.

Hajime smirks. "You want that too, don't you?" Nagito nods enthusiastically, arching his back and whining. "You wanna be my personal whore, Nagito?"

"Yes!" Nagito cries out. "Yes, Hajime, I want that! I need that! Please, Hajime!" His back falls onto the bed and his hips tilt up instead, his hands moving to rest on either side of his head.

Hajime sets down Nagito's legs and grabs the lube, squirting some onto his fingers and moving to circle one around Nagito's entrance.

Nagito whimpers, his mouth dropping open in a moan when Hajime pushes in.

"Please, I can take another!" Nagito insists, rolling his hips and squeezing around his finger. 

Hajime curses and adds another finger, fucking them in and out quicker than he probably should.

Nagito's fingers dig into the pillow as he grips tight, tossing his head back.

"How's it feel, baby?" Hajime asks, searching for his prostate.

"Feels good," Nagito slurs, moaning loudly when Hajime finds his sweet spot and presses down. 

"Yeah? Just wait until you feel my cock," he says with a smirk. 

Nagito nods frantically, clenching down as Hajime scissors his fingers and quickly adds in a third.

He makes quick work of stretching him out, the lewd faces and noises he's making causing him to get impatient.

Hajime quickly coats his cock in lube and grabs Nagito's thighs once more, pushing in.

The stretch burns, but Nagito wouldn't have it any other way, moaning and tossing his head back and forth as his back arches high off the bed.

"Fuck," Hajime grits out, pausing when he's halfway in. "Fuck, you're so hot, so _tight_ , Nagito. You're perfect."

Nagito moans loudly at the praise, before whimpering and looking up at Hajime with wide, wet eyes.

Hajime curses again and thrusts the rest of the way in, making both of them moan out.

Nagito's legs tremble in his hold, and Hajime smirks as he pushes on them, making his thighs flush with his chest.

Nagito pants up at him, his eyes glazed over as drool leaks from his mouth.

"You wanna be a good boy for me? A good slut?" Hajime asks. Nagito nods, seemingly rendered speechless. Hajime smirks, and his next words are growled. "Then _take it_."

Hajime wastes no time in pulling back to roughly fuck into the boy under him, pounding away at his hole.

Nagito screams, his eyes rolling back as he shakes. He clubbers out incoherent please and cries, his eyes squeezing shut as his head tosses back and forth.

Hajime tilts his hips just right and sobs start leaving Nagito's throat.

"That's it," Hajime pants, "that's my Nagito. Good boy, you take me so well."

And at that, Nagito's back arches and he tenses up, making Hajime hiss through his teeth as he clenches down tight around Hajime. Cum spurts out of his cock, dirtying his skirt and even his bra as he cums hard.

Hajime curses at the sight, continuing to fuck hard into Nagito's now limp body as he let's out small moans and whimpers.

Hajime tosses his head back and his thrusts slow as he fills Nagito with his cum.

He grinds in deep and his head falls forward as his grip loosens on Nagito. He grimaces when he realizes there will probably be bruises left in the shape of his hands.

Gently, he helps Nagito set his legs back down, running his hands up and down his probably sore thighs.

"I was probably too rough with you, huh?" he says quietly, frowning down at Nagito's blissed expression as he lays limp on the bed.

Nagito blinks his eyes open and he smiles brightly up at Hajime, who slides his hands up to hold his waist instead, thumbs rubbing up and down on his skin.

"Ah, I thought it was wonderful, thank you," he says breathlessly.

Hajime's lips twitch up out of his frown and he blushes, biting his lip. Nagito watches as he seems to come to a decision, leaning down and capturing Nagito's lips in a kiss.

Nagito hums, wrapping his arms around Hajime's neck.

"I'm not sure you're supposed to kiss your whores," he says teasingly.

But Hajime takes him seriously.

"I-" he starts. "Look, I may have said some harsh things, okay? You don't- I don't-" he takes a deep breath and leans into Nagito's hand as he holds his cheek. "I was caught up in the moment, I guess. I don't want you to _just_ be my whore," he says, grimacing at his own words. "We're kinda doing this backward, but… will you go on a date with me?"

Nagito looks shocked before a giggle escapes his throat. Hajime furrows his eyebrows, practically pouting down at the other.

Nagito rubs his thumb back and forth along Hajime's cheekbone.

"I wouldn't mind simply being Hajime's whore," he says, "but if he wants to take me on a date, I would be honored."

Hajime flushes red. "I do," he says, nodding dutifully, "but first, let's get you cleaned up."

He pulls back, and Nagito's hand drops back down onto the bed.

He looks down at Nagito and his hands slide down to his hips to hold him still while he pulls out. They both shudder at the feeling, and Nagito let's out a soft, gasping moan.

Hajime has to pause and squeeze his eyes shut, lest he get hard again. Nagito looks like he absolutely could not handle a second round.

After calming himself down, Hajime lifts each of Nagito's legs individually to pull off his knee-high socks and toss them aside.

After gently setting him back down, he slips off his skirt before moving up to his bra. He slips his hands under him, and after some minor struggling, he manages to get it off.

"I'm gonna go get a washcloth," Hajime says, gently stroking his hands along Nagito's stomach. He leans down and kisses his forehead before standing and moving into his bathroom.

He comes back not much later and gently wipes down Nagito, cleaning him of cum and sweat.

He hums pleasantly, his eyes falling closed in contentment. Hajime pets his hair before leaving once again to toss the washcloth in the sink.

When he returns, he moves to his dresser.

"Hey, do you want to borrow something to wear? You seem like you need a nap, and I wouldn't mind cuddling up and taking one with you."

"If Hajime wants me to wear one of his shirts, I wouldn't be opposed," Nagito says, his grin obvious in his voice. 

Hajime chuckles and dresses himself before pulling out a shirt for Nagito. "Only a shirt?"

Nagito hums noncommittally, and Hajime smiles to himself, tossing the shirt at Nagito and moving to turn out the light.

Nagito sits up and pulls the shirt over his head, his movements sluggish.

"Ah, you really wore me out, Hajime," he says, smiling. "That's the hardest I've ever cum, even while thinking of you."

Hajime chokes on his spit, coughing a bit as he climbs into bed and covers them both up. 

"Is something wrong, Hajime?" Nagito asks. Hajime can hear both concern and satisfaction in his voice. 

"You can't just say things like that!" Hajime yelps, tugging Nagito close and burying his face in his hair.

"Why not? It's the truth."

Hajime groans. "Because I was too rough with you to be able to go a second round," he says, a hint of a whine lacing his voice.

"Ah, I see!" Nagito says cheerily. "You can use my body however you want, though! I don't mind if you wanted to fuck me while I sleep!"

Hajime grumbles something unintelligible before he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, pulling back to look down at Nagito's face, which is barely lit with the evening sun filtering through the curtains.

Nagito smiles up at him sweetly as he stares down at him, a look of contemplation on his face.

"M-maybe some other time," he settles on.

Nagito's grin brightens and he leans up for a chaste kiss.

"Whatever you say!" he says.

Hajime can't help when his own smile breaks his flat expression, shaking his head fondly.

He leans down and kisses Nagito, gently cupping his cheek. "You're going to be the death of me, I swear."

"Ah, but I wouldn't want to kill Hajime," Nagito says, a small giggle bubbling in the back of his throat.

Hajime snorts, burying his face in Nagito's neck and peppering him with small kisses.

Nagito laughs and weakly attempts to push Hajime off.

"H-hey!" he yelps. "Hajime, that tickles!"

Hajime pulls back with a wide smile, which softens into something even warmer when he sees the pout on Nagito's lips.

He kisses it away.

"Alright, alright," he says, laying back and pulling Nagito closer, "you should rest, though."

Nagito nods and rests his head on Hajime's chest, wrapping his arms around his waist and throwing a leg over Hajime's.

Hajime kisses the top of his head and wraps his own arms around Nagito, rubbing his hand up and down his side.

Nagito's breathing evens out almost immediately, and Hajime finds himself thinking about what sort of date he wants to take Nagito on.

He falls asleep to the image of Nagito with flowers in his hair as they sit on a picnic blanket in the park.

Yeah, that's where he'll take him.

**Author's Note:**

> Nagito's panties and bra are the color of Hajime's eyes, but Hajime is too dense and was a little too distracted to connect the dots
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/salty_sapphic)


End file.
